


March 1st, Matsukawa

by sandersonsister



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 16:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandersonsister/pseuds/sandersonsister
Summary: A series of connecting one-shots telling the birthday's of our favorite characters.Matsukawa finally made a decision.





	March 1st, Matsukawa

Matsukawa would never admit it, but he waited up until midnight on a school night just so he could receive Hanamaki’s message. Since they met, Makki had always been the first person to wish him a happy birthday and Matsukawa wanted to show his appreciation by reading it right away and not waiting until morning.

 

Things had been strained between Makki and him the past few months. Matsukawa knew that Makki had been worrying about them graduating, about what the future was going to hold. Until recently, Matsukawa couldn’t reassure his boyfriend. He hadn’t known what to say to make the situation any better. Now, now that he had finally made a decision, he needed to tell his boyfriend that even if he couldn’t guarantee things would work out, at least they would be together through it all.

 

The chiming of his phone broke Matsukawa from his thoughts. He rolled over and clicked on the message, his lips quirking up as he read the message.

 

_From: Makki_

_Message: Now you’re just as old as me._

_Happy Birthday. ( ˘ ³˘)_ _❤_

 

Matsukawa rolled his eyes but a fond smile crossed his lips. He turned the phone off and rolled over. He could get a few hours of sleep before he had to be up for classes. Actually, this year he would get even more than usual, since he didn’t have to be up early for practice.

 

At least there was a bit of positivity in having to stop playing.

 

^^^^^^^^^

 

“Happy Birthday!” Oikawa yelled as soon as he laid eyes on him that morning. The former captain jumped forward, most likely to jump on Matsukawa in a hug, but he quickly side stepped the other third year student. Oikawa stumbled, thrown off balance. “Mattsun! So rude!”

 

“He’s not the rude one, Trashykawa,” Iwaizumi sighed. “Why the hell are you trying to jump on people again?”

 

“Whatever you say, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa sing-songed in that annoying way of his. Mattsun rolled his eyes and threw an arm around Makki when he noticed him doing the same thing.  Oikawa turned toward them once more, ignoring the fuming Iwaizumi. “You two are coming to the clubroom after classes, right? Yahaba called me last night and said the team is throwing a party! We aren’t going to let you escape like Makki!”

 

Matsukawa sighed. “The only reason they’re throwing a party is because Yahaba’s birthday is today as well.”

 

Oikawa waved an unconcerned hand. “Whatever. It doesn’t matter. We’re still going!”

 

“Don’t we get a say in this?” Makki questioned sardonically.

 

“Not if the Great King demands it,” Matsukawa returned as he led Makki into the school, both of them blissfully leaving the whining Oikawa to a fuming Iwaizumi.

 

Classes past quickly that day and, soon enough, Matsukawa found himself cautiously stepping into the clubroom. He felt almost awkward being in the room after months without being there. It was kind of sad, considering he had been in that room multiple times a day for the past three years.

 

“Mattsun!” Oikawa yelled, pushing his way through the first and second years that were wishing him a happy birthday. “I knew you would come! Come, come, let me show you the cake!”

 

“It’s like he’s the one that planned everything,” Kunimi said tiredly as he watched Oikawa bounce off. “He’s not even captain anymore.”

 

Matsukawa ignored the brief pain in his chest at he words and barked out a laugh as Kindaichi stared at his friend in horror. “Don’t say that! He’ll always be our captain!”

 

Kunimi just shrugged and took a sip of whatever drink he had in his hand. “He still didn’t help with any of the planning. Trust him to take the credit.”

 

Matsukawa was still chuckling over Kindaichi’s sputtering as he finally followed after Oikawa. “There you are!” Oikawa said in exasperation. He gestured toward the long table that held various drinks, snacks, and, yes, a cake. “Our dear Kohai outdid themselves! I’m sure they realized that Iwa-chan and I would come as well!” Oikawa’s eyes shined in amusement as he said the words. Matsukawa just shook his head. If his friend had actually been serious, he would have had to cut that narcissism down. But both he and Oikawa knew that the other was kidding, playing into the reputation he had managed to gain over the years.

 

It really was amazing how he managed to make everyone forget about how much of a geek he was.

 

“Have you seen Makki?” Matsukawa asked as he glanced around the mingling boys. It always seemed to be much smaller when they did something like this.

 

Oikawa hummed and glanced around the room. His expression brightened as he pointed in triumph. “There! He’s with Iwa-chan! Oh, and Yahaba is there too! Come on, I have to go see my favorite kohai setter!” Matsukawa almost, almost, made a comment about Oikawa’s other kohai setter but figured that it was his birthday and he didn’t want to listen to Oikawa’s many complaints about Kageyama Tobio.

 

“Mattsun!” Makki said loudly as he and Oikawa started toward the group. The slightly smaller boy jogged toward them and jumped, his arms coming around Matsukawa’s shoulders while his legs wrapped around his waist. Matsukawa didn’t stumble as his own arms wrapped around the boys back to steady him. Warmth filled his chest as he looked at Makki’s broad grin. While this had been a familiar sight in the past, which is probably why none of their former teammates even batted an eye, it was something that they hadn’t done in months. Not since they retired from the team, actually.

 

Makki had not been in such a light-hearted mood in months.

 

“Hey,” Matsukawa greeted. Makki beamed at him and leaned down to peck Matsukawa’s lips with his own.

 

“Happy birthday!”

 

“You already told me that,” Matsukawa laughed, pulling the other boy tighter against him.

 

“No harm in saying it again!” Makki laughed, leaning his forehead against Matsukawa’s. “Isn’t this great? It’s almost like we’re still part of the team!”

 

Matsukawa’s smile became more fixed at the words. Right, so that’s why Makki was in such a good mood. At the moment, he could pretend that they weren’t going to be graduating in the next three weeks. He didn’t have to think about what they were going to do when they left Aoba Johsai. “They’re our friends, Makki. They aren’t going to forget about us because we aren’t on the tea-“

 

“I know,” and there went the smile. Matsukawa could have kicked himself as the bright eyes darkened once more and Makki jumped down to stand on his own feet. He stepped to the side, just far enough that he was out of Matsukawa’s reach. He avoided Matsukawa’s gaze and swallowed hard. “It, uh, looks like Oikawa is causing some commotion again. I guess we should see what that’s about.” He began to walk forward but Matsukawa lurched forward. He grasped Makki’s arm and pulled him backwards, causing Makki to stumble and fall back into Matsukawa’s chest. Letting go of Makki’s arm, Matsukawa instead wrapped his arms around the thin waist.

 

“There’s something I wanted to tell you,” Matsukawa said, his voice low and his breath brushing against Makki’s ear. Makki shuddered in his hold and Matsukawa didn’t fight back the smirk that crossed his face at the reaction. “I’m staying here for University. I’m not going anywhere.”

 

Makki’s body stiffened for just a moment and then he was turning. His eyes burned as they slid over Matsukawa’s face, looking for any sense of untruthfulness. After a moment, that familiar grin broke out across his face and he threw himself against the now laughing Matsukawa. “Yes! Yes, yes, yes!”

 

Matsukawa continued to laugh as he lifted his boyfriend into the air. Makki laughed as well before pressing a wet, sloppy kiss against Matsukawa’s cheek. “Brat,” Matsukawa stated fondly.

 

“Always!” came the happy reply. “Now come on, let’s go enjoy the part. This is the best birthday ever!”

 

Matsukawa could only shake his head. “I think you’re forgetting that it’s _my_ birthday, not yours.”

 

But Makki just shrugged his shoulders. “Nah, what’s mine is yours and all that rot. Which means it’s _my_ birthday as well.”

 

“I’m certain that isn’t how that works.”

 

“Doesn’t matter.” Loud yells broke through the conversation and both boys’ heads snapped to the side to see the team cheering. Neither Matsukawa or Makki could see what they were surrounding but Matsukawa had a very good guess that Oikawa was probably behind whatever it was. “I told you Oikawa was doing something!” Makki said, grabbing Matsukawa’s arm and pulling him toward the crowd. “We need to see what he’s managed to get himself into this time!”

 

Matsukawa allowed himself to be maneuvered toward the group as Makki continued to berate him for his bad timing. He had to admit, it might not have been the _best_ birthday but it was a pretty damn good one.   



End file.
